1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a building block design for use in a building block system, and more particularly, an interlocking block system incorporating interlocking building blocks, joist hangers, roof truss anchors, and thermal encapsulation members disposed on the external face of the block. The inventive building block allows for the construction of an interlocked wall and transverse wall using a plurality of blocks that all having the same design.
2. Discussion of Related Prior Art
Traditional building block structures are constructed masonry style with layers (or courses) of overlapping blocks fixed together with mortar mix between blocks and between courses. Traditional mortar-less block applications attempt to address this issue.
Osbourne, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,485 discloses an interlocking building block system having a plurality of building blocks having ribs on some faces and recesses on other faces to receive ribs of another of the block. The blocks are stacked next to each other to form a course, and the second course is staggered above the first course such that the vertical joints of the first course do not line up with the vertical joints of an adjoining course of block. A corner block is necessary with this system to provide for a complete system. Accordingly, a transverse wall of interlocking block cannot be constructed without the additional corner block design.
The prior art discussed by Osbourne also addresses other mortar-less block applications. The prior art in general and the art discussed do not disclose the inventive building block system disclosed herein.